Life Size!
by K.Le-i-gh.B
Summary: Darien is a typical Nerd, and upon designing his "dream girl" weird things happen to him, and his pixel chick comes to life. He will learn to appreciate himself, conquer fears of girls, and how to truly love and protect something... maybe.
1. The whats going on!

**Life Size**

**Author: **

Yours truly! ME! Katie-lee B.

**Summary:**

This was going to be another fan-fiction story, but since my friends made me join nanowrimo this year again, I thought it would be perfect!

Darien is your typical mid-twenties nerd! Works hard, gets paid lots… but doesn't know what to do with his life, OR how to get the girls.

While co-designing new software for a game, he designs this "dream girl" based on his own wishes and desires.

Things take turn happening, and upon running into a crazy lady with weird profits, Darien's life gets turned upside down, and inside out!

With his "dream pixel girl" real now… he learns so conquer his fear for girls, and learns to really appreciate himself, and understand what it is like to have something you truly love, and want to protect.

**Rate:**

I guess any age really o.o maybe T: 13 yrs Plus.

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT own any of the Sailor Moon characters! Nor do I own the original story line of 'Life Size'. I am just merely combining the two, and creating a whole new story!

**Chapters:**

Every day I am going to try to write more of this story, but as each chapter is completed, I will be posting them! So HOPEFULLY! If I don't get distracted, a WHOLE and complete story should be posted within the month of November!

Nonawrimo [National Writing Month] starts November 1 and finished November 30!

So expect, buckle your seats! And get ready!

Let's see if it is possible for me to complete a story with-in a month xD haha!

Then MAYBE I'll be able to finish my other stories 3

Please stay tuned!

Thank-you~!!


	2. Darien Shields

**Life Size!**

**Author:  
**Yours truly! ME! Katie-lee B.

**Chapter one:** Darien Shields

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"_Oh Darien!" the sexy red head in a tight black bodice outfit moaned as she glided herself towards him._

_Darien sat there staring. Gob smacked. Why him? This never happened to him! 'It's just a dream,' he reminded himself, 'as if THIS would happen to someone like me, EVER!' he concluded. _

_But then he noticed there was another two women coming towards him behind the red head. They were both wearing the black bodice outfits, but these two here brunettes, with wide, indulging, inviting hazel eyes. They were all swaying their hips sexually in time, stalking towards him with the heels clicking in time together, "we have been waiting," they all said slowly in hushed husky voices._

_Darien opened his mouth to say something, but words didn't come out. They never do in these sorts of situations. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself. 'Why can't I say anything?! Gah!' He tried to speak again, but only gibberish came out._

"_Don't speak Darien," A fourth girl approached, "our mistress likes them silent… she's been waiting for you for a very long time." She had long black hair and golden eyes. Walking in line with the red head, she whispered again, "hush, shhh…"_

_The two brunettes joined in whispering, "our mistress is coming!" _

"_Mistress!" they all whispered, "she's been waiting the longest! So wise, she knew you'd be here! It's only a matter of time! So strong! She was able to wait so long!"_

_Darien looked around the four girls and closed his eyes. When he opened again they all stood in an arrow shape formation around him. The red and raven haired women stood next to each other, with the brunettes standing behind them. He tried to speak again… but nothing would come out. His eyes stayed focused, and from behind the girls, bright silver light was shining. He swallowed and continued to look._

"_Darien," a soft whisper of silk washed past his ears. The voice was not from any of the four girls in front of him… but it sounded like it come from an angel. A princess. A goddess. "Come to me," she said again. _

_Darien continued to look; he couldn't look away. He couldn't move. His eyes were focused on the growing light approaching him._

"_Our Mistress," the girls bowed as they took sideways steps to reveal the light behind them. _

_As Darien watched, he leaned forward, slowly his eyes grow wider. He tired to speak again… but nothing… he couldn't even think! He was speechless. It wasn't until the light faded away, and the woman was standing in front of him. Taking his eyes away from her cool water blue eyes that stood out against her lily white skin, he ended up focusing on her cascading golden curls that fell off her shoulders and down her front, around her perfect petite body, ending at her hips. The sheer white lace of her bodice glowing against her bodies frame, exaggerating her long, slender torso and legs. _

"_Serenity," he managed to whisper as he saw her extend her arms out to him._

"_Come back to me," she yelled._

_Darien furrowed his brows, "what?!" he breathed as everything faded away from his vision. "WAIT!" he yelled. But it was too late… everything was already black. _

There was a sigh, Darien produced his hand out from under the bed covers and pounded the top of the alarm clock in hopes of turning it off. Once the room was quiet, he patted around the clock trying to feel for his glasses. When he succeeded in finding his glasses he put them on and lay in bed for a moment. 'What was _that_ all about?' he said to himself. Yes it was true that he always fantasized about gorgeous women who were into him… but _that_ dream did _not_ make any sense at all to him.

Finally sitting up, he pulled the covers off of him, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Still sleepy in his half dark room, his eyes half closed as he made his way towards his bathroom. Once he hit the threshold into his bathroom, he flicked the light switch on, and automatically squeezed his eyes shut. "Ouch," he said out loud as he walked slowly inside. Ever so slowly he opened his eyes and adjusted to the brightness of the light reflecting off all the marble in the bathroom. Groaning, he made his way towards his shower and turned in on, he then walked to the mirror at his basin while the water get hot. "Wow," he noticed the redness of his cheeks as he took his big black rimmed glasses off to ensure their safety away from the shower. Lightly caressing the dark circles under his gorgeous midnight blue eyes, his hands then moved to his black satin hair roughing it about in attempts to help wake himself up. Shedding himself of clothes, he also noticed that his body was thinning out, and although he did not work out, his muscles were getting defined by the simple everyday tasks he did. Finally in the shower, he let the water rocket down through his hair, and down his body. The relaxing pitter patters of the water hitting his body helped clear his mind of the night's dream, and made him focus on his daily life.

Realising he started work in an hour, he got out of the shower and dressed in khaki pants with a tan t-shirt, with sandals and a baggy woollen jumper over the top. Propping his glasses back on, he grabbed his backpack from the end of his bad, then made his way towards his kitchen, he quickly boiled the kettle, and made himself a coffee in a carry mug, then made his way towards his front door. Grabbing his keys off the hook, he locked and closed the front door and stood at the porch of this outer city mansion. Making his way then towards his garage, he opened the first garage lift door and found his new BMW sports roadster waiting for him.

Unusual, was Darien Shields. Ever since primary school, he was gifted with a bright mind. Anything to do with maths, science, geography, society; Darien knew about it, and had his own opinion on it. Instead of playing with other kids at lunch, he would isolate himself in a classroom, or library and study things. His behaviour also occurred in high school. There was a time in the 11th year he fancied a girl, but after a _very_ cruel rejection, and laughter he faced, Darien lost his interest in females almost immediately, and used his failure as a reason to push himself, and make something out of himself.

Once Darien left High school, he was granted a scholarship into one New Yorks prestige colleges; where he did a course on Information Technology (IT). Majoring in programming with the highest honours, he was granted a job straight after college and ever since, he was basically 'living the dream'. But in Darien's head… his life was _not_ 'the dream'.

He's a man who has everything. From the smartest kid in school, to someone who graduated college with the highest honours and was offered a dream job straight away. Succeeding in life in became rich; Buy himself a mansion, his own air jet, expensive cars from A-Z. But the one thing he did not have, was pride and satisfaction in himself. Pride was seen all over where he was… what he did… what he had… what he does…taking pride in his work, working hard for all the things he had… but never an ounce of respect was given to himself; Feeling he was worthless, and just a mere speck in the sands of time…

When Darien arrived at work, he was bombarded by two of good friends in the lobby of the building.

"Darien!" A tall sandy blonde yelled out grabbing his attentions.

It took Darien a moment to register it as being his name being called. Looking up he saw two of his friend walking towards him. "Andrew, Ken," he waved them down.

"Hey!" Ken said smiling, "we just got _the_ best news from Greg!"

Andrew raised his brows in attempt to emphasise, "How would YOU like to be the grand creator of the characters based in TomaTech's newest game?!"

"It's already being ranked their next best platinum seller!" Ken added.

"So you _know_ there is going to be a shit load of money and fame involved!" Andrew stated happily.

Darien eyed them. They were two of the four best friends he had met in college; and who he was lucky enough to work with. Taking a deep breath he asked them, "what's the catch?"

Ken and Andrew both looked at each other, "well," Andrew started, "there isn't _really_ any catches."

"Besides the fact we have to go to LA to TomaTech HQ…" Ken added.

"Oh yeah," Andrew laughed, "There's that."

Darien sighed, "Who set this up?" he raised a brow. "TomaTech almost never hire anyone new."

Again, Ken and Andrew looked at each other, "you tell him," Andrew said nodding.

Ken licked his lips and took a moment to consider his thoughts. "Well, you know how a couple months ago Greg went to Vegas for some business relation convention?" he waited for Darien to nod, "well, he met Mr. Toma, and he was _very_ impressed with whatever he was doing there… and well, we don't know fine details, but Greg was offered a position on his team help design and run the game… and just recently, he was asked to select programmers for voice, character base designs, backgrounds, music, and a few other parts."

"You guys were offered a part too?" Darien asked with a raised brow.

"Yeap!" a voice behind them said.

When they all turned around, there was a shaggy brunette walking towards them, "hey Chad," Darien nodded, "when did you all get this news?" Darien furrowed his brows. He was a bit annoyed that he was last to know… and maybe he was never really wanted to do this part… last resort; since everyone else was given a part.

"We only found out this morning," Andrew said, "we tried to call you cell, but Greg couldn't wait any longer, he had to tell us the good news."

"So what do you say?" Chad asked. "Our first real game of us basically working together! Plus, we'll all be in LA… you know how many good Night clubs are there?!"

They all laughed. "Unlike some of us, we can't party too hard," Ken said suddenly, "we are there for work… and plus… if Lita found out I may have been partying with other girls…" he sighed with a shiver, "I don't even want to think about it!"

All laughing again, Chad slapped Ken's back, "tell me about it mate!"

Andrew was the first to stop laughing, "so what does Rei and Lita think about you going to LA for awhile?"

"Dunno," Chad was doing honest, "I haven't talked to her."

"Same," Ken added. "No doubt she may want to come… you know… to keep a close eye out on me."

Chad looked at Ken with wide eyes, "I hope Rei doesn't…"

"Why are you all worried about them coming?" Dairen interrupted, "it's not like you are… or were thinking about doing something behind their backs now is there?"

"NO!" they both said defensively.

"He has a point," Andrew laughed, "getting all defensive."

"Whatever!" Chad interjected.

"Anyways," Darien raised his voice, "when does he need us to be there?"

"Like right now!" Ken laughed.

Darien gave him a quizzical look.

"Well," Andrew started, "Ken and I were at the Crown this morning for breakfast when Greg rung, and well, we figured you'd come into work to sit around… so we came here in hopes of finding you and telling you… mainly cause we told Greg we would… but yeah."

"And is that why you came in today too Chad?" Ken asked.

Chad half nodded. "I also wanted to get some stuff… you know, since I'm going to be away from my cubical for a while," he laughed.

"Well," Andrew suddenly chirped, "while we're here… we mise well use the internet to book us those flights ASAP!"

When their flights were all book, for later that day, they all parted to get ready. Darien however went to the city and brought himself a new luggage bag, and clothes, and shoes, to save time driving home, then back again. Once he had collected everything he thought he would need, he made his way to the Crown Arcade where he played video games. It was 9 pm and closing time for the Crown. Two hours until his flight, he drove to the airport and waited. Buying a parking permit for his car in the airports garage until he got back wasted a little time, but it still felt like forever until he got on the plain.

Grabbing a seat near his exit, he sat basking in the quiet. 'Why does it feel so lonely?' he thought. Storming through his backpack, he pulled out his sketch book and pencil. Without having to think, he started to draw the only image going through his mind.


	3. Los Angeles

**Chapter Two:** Los Angeles

* * *

"Who's' she?" a voice suddenly bought Darien back to reality.

Quickly slamming his sketch book shut he looked up behind him, surprised he forgot about everything else around him, he was staring at his friend Andrew looking amazed, "What?!" he slightly shook his head.

Andrew merely stared at Darien for a moment, "are you alright man?" he asked slowly.

Darien shook his head, "just tired is all, I guess" he laughed, shaking the embarrassment off him.

"Hmm…" Andrew started, "well I guess we managed to beat the others," hoping to make conversation.

"Yeah," he looked at his watch, "wow."

"What is it?" Andrew said raising brow while taking a seat next to Darien.

"I've been here for about an hour," he laughed, "feels like less."

"Well, drawing hot girls…" he laughed, "I'm amazed it doesn't feel long."

Straight away Darien shot Andrew a dirty look, "What is that meant to mean?"

That shut Andrew up right away, "oh, nothing!" he said quickly, "just any time spent with hot girls, whether staring, drawing," he was getting tongue tired, "whatever! The point is time flies!" he finished with an exaggerated sigh.

Feeling a bit ashamed, and a bit scared about the way he was reacting to this particular drawing, he apologised, "sorry man," he said softly, "I guess I need more sleep. I'm getting crabby over everything lately." This was half true.

"Nar, it's all cool man!" Andrew tried to make Darien feel better, "it happens to the best of us!"

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Darien took this time to think about his past behaviour. _'Why am I getting so angry over a mere picture?'_ he thought. _'I always show the guys my drawings for advise, I mean, these are my sketches and blueprints for characters I'm going to design,'_ he shook his head, _'I just don't get it!'_ he paused for a moment, it was _her_! _'What is it about her? Who is she! Why did she come to me in my dream? I've never dreamt about her before… but boy! She was hot… I wonder why I subconsciously dreamt about her. Maybe subconsciously she is my dream girl?'_ he laughed slightly, sighing with his failure to make sense of anything, _'I really do need to get a girlfriend,'_ he laughed inwardly to himself. Him, get a girlfriend! _'That would be the day!_' He thought. He never thought of himself as anything but some ugly nerd. He didn't think of himself as slightly cute… or even boyish. He was a straight nerd! No girl ever in their right mind would think anything more. He was nothing in this world really, just dust in time. A mere programmer who… who… Darien couldn't think, something was tugging at his mind. He paused and looked up. Surprised, he was looking at all four of his friends.

"You alright Darien?" Andrew said with a raised brow.

"Dude!" Chad said laughing, "What were you thinking about! That's hardcore!"

Darien looked at them, "what?"

"You were like… staring dude… like… totally out of it too," Ken added.

"So… you alright?" Andrew added again.

"Yeah!" Darien said a bit too soon, "Just tired I guess. A lot has been happening, I don't know." He kept shaking his head.

"Well anyway," Chad broke in, "Our flight in being bored, so come on!"

They all got up and grabbed their bags. "so hey, Chad," Andrew begun, "where's Rei?" he teased mockingly.

Ken however sighed, a bit too loud.

"What was that Ken?" Andrew asked smirking.

"The girls have decided to fly in a couple days, saying there's something here they needed to do," Chad said.

"Getting off work you mean," Ken added.

Darien and Andrew laughed out loud. "You guys are sooo whipped!" Andrew laughed hysterically.

"Just you wait till you get a girl one day!" Ken added.

Darien however looked at them, then at Andrew. He had known Andrew for the longest, and one thing he knew, was that Andrew was a player. It was weird how such guys were friends with him. _Him_ of all people. He was the odd one out. All the girls swarmed over them, but Darien. Yet the boys still considered him as a really good close friends… like brothers. However, unlike Chad and Ken and Greg, Andrew didn't settle with a girlfriend.

"Why limit myself to just one girl," Andrew begun, "when I can have them all!" he laughed. "Besides, as soon as they see money, they don't care about much else," he added.

Both Ken and Chad scoffed, "the point here is," Ken said though, "you're not 'commitment' ready."

"No," Andrew said, "maybe… but the point is, we should find Darien a girl! Los Angeles is a big fish bowl!" he laughed.

Darien however was not laughing; both Ken and Chad looked at each other. Both shrugging, they smirked, "maybe that is an excellent idea you've had yet Andrew," Chad said mockingly.

"Totally," Ken added.

Darien just stalked off. Did he really want a girlfriend? His life was already fine… what would she see in him? Would it because his friends? He didn't want to think about it. "It's fine guys, I don't have time for a girlfriend," he added.

They all seemed to have gone quiet, but there was still whispering amongst them.

By this time they had all entered the gate way and made their way onto the plane.

The flight was a very long 5 hours. By the time they reached LA, it was 11pm. Surprisingly Darien felt very much awake; afraid to sleep. Once they all got off the plain and headed towards their bags.

"Hey, Greg," Chad said surprised.

"Hey! I'm glad you guys could come so soon, on such short notice," Greg laughed, "I didn't actually think you guys would come in today."

"Well," Ken started, "wouldn't want to miss too much work," he laughed.

"Yeah!" Andrew broke into the conversation, "So you here alone?" he asked grabbing his bag off the conveyor belt.

Greg looked at him with hard eyes, "yeah, Ami doesn't always go everywhere with me."

"Great bite, Greg," Andrew laughed.

"Well still, I'm glad you guys could come! Seriously, once this game is done, you will be sooo rich, and man, we will be like stars! Known at some places we go!" Greg said excitingly.

"Yeah man, thanks for this," Darien added.

"Yeah!" Ken and Chad said at the same time, "Great career break through," Ken added.

Greg gave Andrew a weird look, "I thought there were two others coming?"

Andrew laughed; Chad and Ken merely looked, "the girls are trying to get work off to come and watch on their babies," he laughed hysterically.

Darien just shook his head, "why Greg? You book hotels already?"

Greg changed his attention to Darien, "yeah! I got you guy's really great suits at the Avalon," he smiled, "that's where I'm staying too!" he paused, "but well, there's 2 Premium King rooms and 2 Classic Queen rooms booked… so you guys will have to fight over them," he added.

"Shotty King!" Chad roared through

"Scond that!" Ken came barging in, "sorry Dare, Andy, looks like you guys get to princesses in the Queen suits," he laughed patting Andrew on the back; getting him back for all the teasing about Rei and Lita coming with them.

"Ha-ha," Andrew said mockingly.

"It's alright," Darien said, "cash my room in and get the Canon room," he said to Greg, "I got a room booked out for me where already, thanks though Greg," he smiled; half apologetic.

"Yeah, no problems!" Greg started, "should have asked if you guys had a preference," he laughed awkwardly.

"Nar, I appreciate it," Darien thanked him.

"Ya'll hear that!" Andrew said turning to ken and Chad, "I get that really sweet top suit," he turned to Darien, "what was it called again? Oh yeah," he turned back to Ken and Chad, "The canon!" he laughed, "let's see how many girlies I can get up there!"

They all looked at him, "Dude," Chad said, "hope you die a lonely man!"

"Can't hate me cause you aren't me," he winked at them.

"Come on guys," Greg said, "you all want food first? Or go to the hotel?" he asked them all.

"Well, if you all don't mind," Darien started, "I was just going to take off to my Hotel."

"Yeah, wise idea, get that sleep," Ken said.

"Don't dream about you-know-who too much," Andrew laughed.

Darien shot him daggers.

"Well here," Greg said getting a card out of his jacket, "this is the address for the TomaTech building, I've wrote on it the floor level and room number," he paused, "I've set up a meeting for you all at 9 o'clock in the morning," he gave the others a card too, "I'm going to be there heaps early, so I won't see you guys in the lobby."

"Thanks Greg," Darien said taking to card, "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow."

They all said their goodbyes and Darien went to the front reception desk. "Hi, how may I help you," the young reception lady said smiling.

"Hi," Darien tried to smile, taking a 2 second glance at her, "I umm, rung up earlier this afternoon, err, for a car rental, under Shields," he stuttered a bit.

"Yes" the girl beamed, "It arrived about 40 minutes ago from 'Exclusive car rentals'," she grabbed something from her desk, "these are the paper work, if you could just sign, and I'll fax them off, while you go on your way and enjoy your holiday," she smiled, placing a pen next to the paper work.

Darien couldn't make himself look at her again; so he read over the paper quickly and signed them, "Thank-you," he smiled, taking another 2 second glance at her.

"No problems Mr. Shields," she grabbed a tag, "This is your valet tag, and is there anything else?" she smiled.

"No, th-thank-you, that's all thanks," he tried to smile, attempted to maintain eye contact.

"Then have a lovely stay in Los Angeles."

"Thank-you," Darien grabbed the tag along with his bags and headed towards the front. Giving the tag to the valet driver, he waited. When he saw the man come out of the car, he couldn't help but grin, "Thank-you," Darien said taking the keys to his Porsche 911 Carrera._ 'Convertible too,'_ he said to himself smiling.

"Thank-you," the man said smiling at his tip, "have a great stay in the city of Angels."

When Darien finally reached his Hotel he was greeted by the valet parker, "sir," he bowed his head.

Darien nodded his head and threw his keys at him. The man grabbed them and ran off to the car. When Darien turned, he saw that someone had already grabbed his bags onto a trolley.

"Welcome Mr. Shields," the front doorman said bowing, "Welcome to Raffles L'Ermitage."

"Alfred," Darien nodded at his name tag, "thank-you." In-side Darien signed in at the reception.

"Welcome," the receptionist smiled as he approached, "how can I help you today?"

Darien gave a quick glance at the girl. She was pretty, with a short black bob. "Yes, I have a reservation for Shields."

The girl typed away at the computer, "One Deluxe room," she commented, "everything is already set up," she handed him a key card, "and is there anything else you require tonight?" she asked.

Darien took the key card, "thank-you," he tried to look at her again, "that's all thank-you."

Once he was on the top floor at his doorway, he thanked the bag man for bring his stuff up, and gave him a tip.

Sighing, he buzzed room service for a meal, and begun to unpack his things. When his meal arrived he settled himself on the couch and turned on the TV. It wasn't long before he found himself asleep.

_Darien found himself in a dark room on the top of a very large bed. Around the bed there were see through curtains, and just through them he could make out a fire place that illumined the room somewhat. Away from the fire place, in a far corner, there was a silhouette. _

_For a moment Darien found himself starting to panic, but something about it didn't seem threatening, nor was it moving._

_Once he found his regular heart beet again, there was a rouse, and the silhouette started to move. As he watched it come into the light more, he noticed it turned into a figure. A very thin, curvaceous figure. Swallowing in fear, he couldn't look away. As the figure come more into the light, he noticed lily white legs, watching the light make its way up those, long, never ending legs. His breath hitched and missed a heart beat when the light exposed the mini white lacy skirt she was wearing. Gob smacked he realised it was see through. Diverting his eyes quickly, he continued to watcher he come forth into the light. Moving up her torso, he noticed a sheer curtain that exposed her stomach flesh; outlined by her golden curls. Going up and up, the material met just under her bust, and the light, what seemed to take minutes, showed her lovely lady lumps, Finding it extremely hard to breath, her chest was already exposing her collarbones; continuing to watch, the light was already at her long slender neck; with more of her golden curls falling over her shoulders. _

_The figure seemed to have paused because the light did not expose any more. But Darien couldn't breathe. He eyed the figure up again and found himself taking shallow breaths, blacking crazy as hell. _'Focus!' _he told himself. _

_But before he knew it, the light was moving up again, and his breath hitched again, all train of thoughts were gone._

_The light exposed a strong cut jaw line, exposing the beginning of a heart-shaped face. A full bottom lip was then exposed, and Darien was caught up, he was hooked, he couldn't look away. It was like a drug. All the suspense! Her lushes, pink full lips were exposed, and Darien caught himself licking his lips. _'As if there'd be a chance in hell I'd be able to kiss those lips!'_ he thought. But the thought didn't stay long. Her small, straight nose was already exposed, with big blushed cheeks. Around her face, the fire enlightened her golden curls. He was so wrapped up with all of her features, the anticipating was killing him. Slowly her almond shaped eyes were revealed, and the light in the room ignited the powerful baby blue eyes of his goddess. He had to shake his head, his goddess? Where did that come from? But again, the light had finished uncovering her, and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't think… he couldn't do anything. _

"_Breath," she whispered softly as she reached the end of the bed. Placing both of her hands at the end of it, she lifted her legs up and begun to crawl towards him. _

_As if she'd turned on a switch, Darien drew a large breath, but it did not stay stable. He still couldn't move, nor talk, nor think._

_Slowly she made herself towards him, and paused when her face was mere inches from his. "Darien," she breathed lightly, placing a small kiss at his jaw line._

_Still unable to move, Darien just sat there. Lightly he felt a surge of lightly shot through him when her lips touched his jaw line. He automatically went stiff when she threw her arms around him and pushed her body closer to his._

"_Oh, Darien," she breathed down his neck, placing kisses everywhere._

_He tried to speak, tried to do something, but he couldn't. Nothing was happening. Who was she? Was this what he wanted? Was his dream getting haunted? Did someone place a curse upon him? Was this his unconsciousness? Did he think up this woman? Did she come to him?_

"_Darien?" he paused his thoughts for a moment. "Darien?" the voice became more urgent, "Darien!" he shook his head and looked up, his goddess was wide eyed, and looked… sad? Why was she sad? What was she thinking about?_

"_Shhh," she breathed, "don't think," her voice sounded commanding._

_Darien looked at her, he tried to speak, but nothing. Why did she want him to stop thinking? Was it bad? Why was she getting sadder?_

_She opened her mouth again, but she paused, breathing sadly, "Come back!"_

_But before Darien could understand anything, he found everything going black._

Waking up in a cold sweat, Darien found himself staring into a semi dark quiet room, lit by the mute television going.


	4. TomaTech

**Chapter Three:** TomaTech

* * *

Breathing quiet heavily, he looked for a clock, and found it was only 4am. He didn't remember muting the TV… but it all seemed very eerie to him. _'I swear there were more lights on,'_ he said to himself. Turing off the TV, he turned on the lamps in the room. Getting up, he grabbed himself a drink and headed towards the bedroom. Quickly having a shower, and brushing his teeth, he fell into his bed comforters and sat in thought.

'_Why would I call her my goddess?'_ he thought. _'What is it about her?'_ he couldn't understand. He always had dreams about fantasy girlfriends… but they were always people he knew, or thought up on his own… he never just imagined one in a dream… _'Or maybe I did think her up… all this time... adding bits and pieces from other dreams?'_ he wondered. It would make sense. She was so far everything he wanted. Tall, blonde, blue eyed, pale… impossibly beautiful beyond compare. Was dead set sexy, and he somehow knew that she could change and be the most innocent girl. She was straight forward, wanted him… was brave, taking the first step… he knew she was up for any challenge… but he liked the fact that she liked him so much she was able to be, able to act the way she did.

Looking at the clock again it was 5am. Deciding to at least attempt to get some sleep, he set the clocks timer, and pushed his thoughts aside and let sleep take over. At 7:30am when the alarm clock went off, he automatically sat straight with wide eyes. It felt as if his head had just touched the pillow, and the alarm went off. But that couldn't have been right! He looked over the clock time, and found it was indeed 7:30.

"Safe," he said out loud. _'I wonder why I did not think about her in my last sleep?'_ he thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom. Splashing himself with water, he looked into the mirror. The same old Darien… he never changed… maybe that was a good thing. But would anyone notice? He'd still be the same nerd. He never went anywhere remotely fun… never experienced anything much in his life, expect for senior graduation when he lost his cherry. Some new girl from out of states came to their school, she was a nerd like him, but after graduation they moved to different states, and she confessed that she only used him for sex. He didn't think much of girls after that. It was hard enough getting teased during primary years, then finally be able to talk to a girl, she takes your cherry, then confesses she was using him. Were all girls like that? Darien didn't want to take a chance to find out. He'd rather cacoon himself away from the world then to continue and get hurt.

Maybe that's why his friends settled down with girlfriends, and why Andrew gets around. Darien scoffed, _'I don't even compare to them guys!'_ he mentally hit himself. _'I'm not gay, but they all have something I don't I have,'_ he sighed, _'looks. Their all confident in themselves…'_ Darien cut himself short. "Room order for Deluxe room please," he said through the room service phone, "black coffee, and today's breakfast special please," he waited for confirmation then hung up the phone.

Turning off the lights he left on last night, he opened up the double doors leading onto the large balcony, and found himself staring across the vast city below him. _'Woo!' _ He commented on the height, _'top floor sure is pretty!'_ he laughed to himself.

"Room service!" came a friendly voice from the entrance of his doorway.

"That was quick," Dairen greeted the young boy. "Just on the table thank-you," he pointed towards his dining table in the eating area of the room."

"Thank-you, sir," the young man bowed taking his tip, "have a great day." And the boy was gone.

Taking a seat, he couldn't help but think about his dream again. He didn't believe in magic, or anything happening for a reason; he believed that you had do thing and work for things to happen. _'I'm putting it down to the fact, that she must be my inner most desire; for a girl.'_ It was hard to believe since he rarely thought about girls, and when he did he imaged them liking him for him… but that made him laugh even harder.

After breakfast he changed into a pair of mustard coloured slacks, and a vomit green knit shirt; at the door way he grabbed his bag, and put his pair of sandals on. Hard to believe a sloppy guy could be so rich. After closing his door he turned his housekeeping hanger around to allow them access while he was away.

"Morning!" the elevator man said as he hopped on, "Lobby sir?"

Darien nodded and waited. He was again greeted by the doorman. "Morning," Darien nodded as he waited for his car to arrive.

"Have a great day, sir," the valet parker said handing him his keys.

Darien got into his car, set his complimentary navigator to the address on the card given by Greg, and set off.

"Wow," Darien exhaled as he came up to the building. It was a huge, very tall building, at least 70 levels high. The grey marble and gold trimmings made it seem a thousand times more expensive.

Taking the drive down the parking level shaft, he parked and rode the elevator up to the lobby. Laughing slightly to himself, he found the inside exquisite. _'White marble, water piece… lounges, very professional,'_ he thought to himself as he signed into the reception.

"Darien Shields, I was invited here by Gregory Gerrig," he said to the floor.

"Morning Mr. Shields," the lady said, "This is your temporary pass card for your stay sir, have a lovely day."

Darien took the card and moved towards the elevator. "Hey, Darien, wait up!" Darien turned around and was surprised to see that his friend Andrew was running towards him.

"Hey," Darien furrowed his brows, "where are the others?"

Andrew laughed, "They went on," he motioned towards the elevator, "did you see the chick at reception!" he laughed.

"Yeah," Darien mumbled, turning around towards the elevator. Of course there would be a female involved with Andrew ditching the guys.

Andrew paused, "of course you did…" he slurred. "You know Darien, no girl is ever going to see you if you ignore them all the time," he added as they waited for the elevator to come down.

It was a silent wait, and was awkward inside the elevator, "we're going to some little Asian restaurant in a few nights Ami found. Should come out with us, see the town," Andrew mentioned to break the silence in the ride up.

"Yeah," Darien agreed.

"Dude," Andrew said softly, "I don't want to go all gooey on you... but are you sure you're alright? You've been… distant lately."

This made Darien laugh, "Yeah… I've just been having some weird dreams lately, is all?"

"Ah! The sleep thing," Andrew paused, "there was some sign on the back of this taxi we followed…" he paused, "yeah, random I know, but umm, Mystic-Mysties realm of dream interpretation and blah blah, there was other stuff… maybe you should go check her out," he paused again; looking at Darien's reaction, "no pun indented! I swear. Even if it's just for kicks and laughs."

Darien just laughed; "seriously?" he raised a brow.

"Sure?" Andrew was a bit confused, "I'll go with you if you want? I don't think seeing a specialist will make you any less of a man, if that's what you mean."

Darien laughed again, "Mystic-Mysties? Some magic witch place?"

"Hey, it could work; she does dream interpretations… who knows! Maybe it might help with something!"

"Thanks," Darien said laughing, "maybe I might just go do that."

"Yeah… then maybe I might get my friend back!" he laughed. "Oh," he added, "I won't tell the others… you know… I don't want then making anything out of the fact I notice weird signs or anything."

"Lips are sealed," Darien did a zip motion over his lips.

"Thanks man," Andrew smiled, straightening out his already pressed suit.

As the elevator came to a stop, it called the end of their little chat. They made their way down towards the end of the hall where the conference room was.

"Hey! Glad you two could make it here, finally," Greg said as they opened the door.

"Yeah!" they both said walking in; Saying hello to everyone.

The meeting went for just over two hours; Greg explaining what they were there for, and what their individual jobs would be. After the meeting he showed them around the building; showing them things and how to operate certain technologies in the building. As they went through the tour, they left the person in charge of the area behind to start working.

"First stop," Greg looked between the guys, "Darien! This is your general work area!" he beamed opening the door, "Character design."

"Whoa!" Ken's eyed widen.

"Look at all this stuff!" Andrew said slapping Darien's back.

"Yes," Greg said slowly, "each computer does something different. Draw your design on one, then make them 3D on another; Give them actions on yet another, backgrounds and items on another," Greg drew a breath, "anything!"

They all laughed, "I bet I know what you'll start with," Andrew jerked his elbow into Darien's ribs.

Coughing, Darien looked at him with his brows together, "what?"

"What are you talking about now, Andrew?" Chad asked. Ken and Greg were nodding with Chad.

Andrew beamed an evil smile, "That gorgeous sexy Princess," he broke out laughing.

"Well," Greg started, "she is one of the characters; and I don't care what order they are in."

"Whatever Andrew!" Darien said.

"She will be fine!" Andrew said teasing, "Seriously!"

"What's this all about?" the other guys came closer to Darien and Andrew.

Darien swallowed, "nothing!"

Andrew laughed, "His girlfriend!" his eyes went large to emphasise surprise, "he drew her a couple times in his character design sketch book," he added; laughing harder.

The other guys just looked at Darien shocked, "you have a girlfriend!" Chad asked Amazed.

"Grats, man! But, why didn't you tell us!" Ken said a bit disappointed.

"DUDE!" Greg said, "You should get her here immediately so we can meet her!"

"GUYS!" Darien interjected, "she's not my girlfriend! She's just some girl I dreamt up; okay!" he said a bit embarrassed; slightly going red in the cheeks.

They all went quiet. "Nar man, it's cute," Andrew said slowly. "You just thought she would become a great character if you ever got a chance to design something like her, so you drew her," Andrew looked at the others.

"Yeah, it's all cool man!" they all said together.

Darien laughed at them, "you all suck at being nice," he smiled.

"But totally, you should go for it!" Ken said, "If Andrew's making a big deal about her, she might just be the character the game needs."

"Totally!" Greg said. "But I'll leave you here to get familiar with the programs." He was about to leave, but turned back to Darien, "oh, I almost forgot, in the second draw at the first desk, there's a portable hard drive with some software on it; If you wanted to take the ware home… well to the hotel and play with it there as well. Also in the draw are some codes to the computer networking here."

"Thanks, man," Darned nodded to him. Once they were gone, he let out a huge sigh. _'That was way embarrassing'_ he thought to himself. _'Mental note: Kill Andrew!'_

He then spent the next few hours familiarising himself with the technology. He downloaded the contents of the hard drive Greg was talking about on his own laptop and attached it to the computer database network in the building.

Before he knew it, the time was already 5pm. He packed up his gear and returned the room in the manner it was when he arrived.

It was around 6:15pm when he arrived back at his hotel.

"Evening sir," the doorman greeted him.

"Evening," Darien nodded back heading into the hotel. Inside he made his way towards the reception desk.

"Evening Mr. Shields," the woman smiled at him, "how may I assist you today?"

Darien looked down, "umm, can you please send up a tonight's menu and bottle of liquor to drown out my thoughts please?"

"Umm," Darien didn't have to look up to see she was a bit confused, "certainly sir, it will be brought up to you in a moment."

"Thank-you." He said turning away.

When he reached his room he dumped his backpack on the entrance and took his sandals off. He then brought his laptop to the coffee table in the lounge and opened it; turning it on. He then turned his television on. .

He then ran into his bedroom area and grabbed his bed clothes and headed towards his shower. Coming out of the shower and dressing, he heard his door bell ring.

"Room service!" come a voice.

Running back into the main room he opened the door, "Just on the table thank-you," he smiled pointing towards the table he was talking about.

"Certainly," he boy nodded, "and your drink is compliment on the house," he nodded.

"Ah!" Darien almost forgot, "thank-you," he rampaged through his pockets, then handing the boy a note.

"Thank-you, sir," the boy sad again, walking swiftly out of the room.

Darien grabbed the plate of food and the bottle of whatever was given to him; not wasting time on reading such insignificant things, to the table where his laptop was and eat while watching whatever was on TV. Nothing much caught his attention. Every five minutes he was changing the channel. He had already eaten his food, and downed half the bottle of liquor.

Groaning, he turned the volume of the television very low and turned towards his laptop. He connected his drawing pad to it, and attempted to draw his character. _'Andrew was right,'_ he thought, _'I'm drawing her without thinking.'_ But he paused mid thought. _'Is it her?'_ he looked at the picture. _'The same hair, eyes, body,'_ but it didn't look right! He deleted the picture and attempted to draw her again. But every time he deleted the picture, he took another swig of the liquor. _'What is wrong with me!' _he stressed. _'Why can't I draw her?'_ he stared at his laptop and the blank page. _'What is wrong with me,'_ he thought as he felt his world blacken. _'So dizzy,'_ he laughed softly as he felt his body tumble on the couch, _'I've got no muscles!'_ he thought. He couldn't pull himself back to sitting up. But before he could think anymore, everything went black.

"_OH MY GOODNESS!" Darien said sitting straight up. "Where am I?" he looked around in the green meadow. He was sitting under a huge leafy tree in the shade, and around him were tall oak trees, and little patches of colourful flower beds, and in the far distance he could hear running water. "Is this heaven?" he said out loud. Standing up he looked right around, and as he came back around he stood still. He did not expect to see her… 'Idiot! This is a dream! There are no places this beautiful in the real world,' he mentally smacked himself. _

_A soft giggle escaped the goddess's lips, "oh Darien," her head tilted, "you're so funny!" she beamed a smile._

_Surprisingly, Darien didn't want to look away. It was like second nature to him to ignore females. But he couldn't with her, he kept staring at her. _

"_You're not weird Darien!" she took a step forwards, "It's natural for a man to be drawn to a female. It's the law of attraction," she stopped a few feet away from Darien._

_Swallowing, he tried to look away from her, but it was to no avail, "who are you?" he whispered softly. _

_A smile appeared on her lips, "That's a silly question," she laughed. But then her smiled faded, "I'm your biggest desire," she said softly, "subconsciously, you have thought me up! The very first time you thought of me, was back when you were in year 11," She paused again._

"_What!" Darien looked at her with his brows furrowed. _

"_You know, after that horrible incident," she looked down. "It was that night you released yourself to me," she smiled, "but after you got over that girl, you gave up on females, and I lost you."_

"_Then why am I dreaming of you again?" he asked._

"_Because you have been feeling lonely, and depressed, and you want to better yourself, but you don't know how," she paused again, "I'm not real Darien, I am you basically," she paused, "Just a mere image in your subconscious."_

"_What do you mean?" he was beyond confused. _

"_I'm just an escape for you. A desire you want. Something you have created in your own fantasy world. But I cannot tell you how to change yourself; YOU have to do that for yourself."_

"_A desire?"_

_She laughed again, "Silly, all you ever wanted was someone to like you! I'm just a mere thought, a picture of what you want in a woman."_

_Darien felt dizzy. It was all too much. He was basically talking to his subconscious! Yet she was so knowledgeable… which was weird, because he was not at all knowledgeable about anything besides nerdish things. _

_She smiled again, "maybe you will understand one day," she smiled again, "but I would very much like to see you again."_

_Darien's eyes widened, "what?"_

"_You're waking up," she laughed, waving slowly._

"_NO!" he shouted, but everything was fading rapidly. _

Waking up, breathing hard, he heard his phone going off. "Shit," he said out loud as he ran towards the entrance where he dumped his bag. Rummaging through he found is and quickly answered, "yap!" he cleared his throat.

"Dude!" he heard a familiar voice over the phone, "where are you?"

"What?" Darien shook his head. Was he dreaming again?

"Its Andrew dude, member me?"

"Oh, yeah… what… why are you calling so early?" he noticed the darkness in his hotel room.

Andrew laughed, "mm… late? Well let's see… its 2pm; go open a curtain or something maybe," he suggested.

Darien did as he was told, _'surely it can't be 2pm!'_ but before he knew it, he was squinting and shit the curtains to his balcony faster than he could think what the hell. "Shit!"

"Yeah!" Andrew laughed, "We have been trying to call you all day! What's been happening?"

Darien laughed, "I don't exactly have any idea."

"Ah!" Andrew said laughing, "Well sober up quick! Ami made up reservations to this restaurant tonight at 6pm. I think Greg texted you the address."

"Oh, yeah, that," Darien said shaking his head.

"You're still in dude! No backing out!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there," he reassured Andrew.

"Good, well this hottie just walked into this little coffee place I'm in, so I'll talk to you later man!"

"Yeah, yeah," Darien said quickly, "good luck with that."

When they hung up, Darien turned to look around his room. He turned off the television, and grabbed the plate of food and the empty bottle and put them in the little area where his 'kitchen' was. He came back and grabbed his laptop and brought it to the outside table that was on the balcony. Opening up Google Maps, he keys in the address Greg sent him.

"That's reasonably close," Darien mentioned out loud. He sat for awhile more before opening up another tab on his page. Typing in, 'MysticMysties,' he waited for the search results. Surprised there were over ten thousand hits, he clicked the first link. It was a blog of someone recommending this Mystie lady. He read on. She mentioned that she did dream interpretations, and even had a little link to the shops website. Following it, Darien found he was starting to get goose bumps.

"Urg!" Darien noticed rubbing his arms, but he followed link until he found the address. Going back to Google maps, he entered the address and found it was a little out of town. Noting the address down, he closed his laptop and got ready to leave.

It was way before 6pm, before he had to meet up with the others, but he took this time to look around in the shops and malls. Walking aimlessly, he realised it was time to go and met everyone at the little Restaurant Ami was talking about.

"Good evening sir," The lady at the front desk regarded him.

Darien walked towards he diverting his eyes away from her, "hi, umm, reservation with Mizuno?" he said.

"Ah, Table 32," she smiled, "this way sir," she started to walk.

Darien followed her across the room and up a set of stairs into a quieter part of the restaurant. "Here you are sir," she bowed and left.

Turning Darien found his mates already there; "hey!" he said taking his seat.

"So nice of you to make it," Andrew teased mockingly.

"Hi, Darien," Ami's soft voice broke through, "I'm so glad you could have made it," she smiled.

"No probs Ami," Darien said looking over the menu. Amazing he could talk to his mates girlfriends without having to look away.

"It's a pity Rei and Lita couldn't make it though," Ami noted.

"Yeah, when are they arriving?" Greg asked.

"Tomorrow night, actually," Ken said.

"Looks like tomorrow night me and Dare are on our own then!" Andrew laughed.

"More like you dragging me to places," Darien corrected him.

"Me?" Andrew went dramatic, "never!" he laughed.

The waiter came to take their order and before they knew it, their food arrived. Continuing to talk business and what not, the night flew past quickly.

Darien who was enjoying himself for once, sat quiet as they waiter took their plates.

"Is there anything else?" the waited asked the group.

Everyone was shaking their heads, but Ami looked up, "actually, can we get some fortune cookies here?"

"Certainly," and the waiter was off.

"Pfft, fortune cookies!" Ken laughed.

"Don't laugh," Ami said staring daggers at Ken, "It's just for fun!"

"Who knows?" Andrew interjected, "Something might happen like freaky Friday!"

"Dude," Chad laughed, "there is no such thing as bodies swapping souls."

"You never know!" Andrew stayed firm.

"Will that be all?" the waiter said placing a plate of cookies in the centre of the table.

"Yes, thank-you," Greg said.

"Well, let's see what we get!" Ami said grabbing the first one.

Following suit, every one grabbed one and cracked them open.

"_Doom day is upon you before you know it_," Chad said, "wow… how did it know Rei was coming!" he laughed.

"MAN!" Andrew said, "Listen to mine! _'You will find your other half'_!"

"Whoa! Looks like someone is going to find the one sooner then they think!" Ken added.

"Yeah, well what does yours say?" Andrew raised his brows in interest.

Clearing his throat, Ken started, "_Double fortune is coming your way,_" he said smiling, "looks like I may have to get some new friends," he laughed!

"Well," Ami's voice came through, "isn't Lita starting her own business soon?"

Greg laughed at him, "double!"

"Oh, shut up!" he said slumping himself against his chair.

Darien however, was not paying any attention to what was going on. His mind wrapped around what he got inside his cookie. _'I know it's just something someone wrote on and stuck inside a cookie,_' he noted, _'but… I don't know,'_ he shook his head.

"Sorry guys," he interrupted, the laughing at the table, "I need to go, sorry, something popped up I forgot about," he grabbed his coat.

"Oh, not a worry Darien," Ami said smiling, "Thank-you for coming!"

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Andrew said standing up with him.

"Yeah, maybe… I don't know," Darien shook his head.

Andre leaned in, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Darien said sighing, "I don't know… I just need fresh air I guess."

"No problems," he raised his voice a little, "take care Darien, see you soon!"

And so the others said goodbye as well.

Feeling bad, Darien stopped at the front of the restaurant and paid for the night's dinner. Leaving in a hurry, he returned to his hotel and dropped everything. Shaking heavily, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note from the fortune cookie.

Closing his eyes, and breathing deeply, he held the note between both of his hands to stop the shaking somewhat.

Letting a deep breath out, he opened his eyes and read the message to himself again. Realising what he read was definitely not a dream, he felt dizzy and fainted; letting everything go black around him.


	5. Fortunes of Mystics

**Chapter Four:** Fortunes of Mystics

* * *

'_Your deepest desires seem to becoming real,'_ he kept reading the message to himself; over and over again.

"_What _is_ your deepest desire Darien?" a thick voice came through the dark haze._

_Darien widened his eyes and followed the voice. It was not sweet and heavenly like his goddess's… but it did sound awfully familiar. "Who is that!" he said with a shaky voice. _'Why am I scared?'_ he thought to himself. _

"_Who do you think it is?" the voice sounded closer. "Seriously, who else do you have to reconcile with when it comes to YOU?!"_

_Darien gasped and stood straight up. Realisation? The haze lifted and he was staring right into his own eyes. _

"_Yes," the other Darien nodded. But he kept looking him up and down. "Why don't you ever let _me_ out? I could have made us famous! Popular! We wouldn't be sad all the time."_

"_wh…what?" Darien slurred out. Half dazed, but half shocked. He was looking at a more sophisticated him… he was actually wearing a suit, clean shaven, hair made neat… everything he _wanted_ to be… but was never brave enough to try new things._

_He had slipped into this presumptuous lifestyle, not caring about anything, not wanted to bring himself up from all the rejection and loneliness in his life._

"_Not to mention," The other Darien went on from Darien's train thoughts, "You forgot the most important people who were _always_ there for you! So we didn't have parents, but at least our foster parents were willing to take care of us and provide… but why were you so eager to get out?"_

"_SHUT UP!" Darien yelled. Why was he thinking all of this? What, no! Why was he being reminded?_

"_Because sooner or later, we are going to lose everything…" they both said at the same time._

_Darien looked straight up into his own reflection and found everything fading in the background to his hotel suet. _

"Gahh~!!" Darien yelled as he realised everything came back to reality! Looking at the piece of paper in his hands, he threw in onto the ground and swallowed deeply. He didn't have a clue what it meant exactly… but there was that part of him that knew _exactly_ what it was meant for.

He looked at his watch and found it was only 5am. Sighing he grabbed for a piece of paper in his coat jacket and read it. "Mystic Mysties," he swallowed, "a good four to five hour drive at this time, but I got nothing better to do," he said as he grabbed his phone and a water bottle and headed out of the building.

Within a matter of minutes he found himself in his car and already on the road towards the mysterious shop. He took a break at 7:30am; toilet and breakfast, plus a pick up coffee. He was soon on the road again and by 10am he found himself looking at huge welcome sign to Los Vegas. He pulled into a roadhouse and asked for directions.

"Hi! Welcome to Los Vegas! How can I help you today?" the young sale assistant busted out as soon as Darien reached to counter.

"Err…" he fumbled around with the paper in his hands trying to un-fold it, "I'm trying to find, umm, Spring Valley?" he swallowed, "if you could just point me in the right direction."

"Sure, I can point you in any directions!" she laughed

"Umm… something a bit more… direct please," He asked.

"Well! I can point you to our maps? We have 30% off, OR I can point you towards the road you came off, follow that through and there are HEAPS of signs, or maybe I can write down a quick map… but I'll be honest… I'm not entirely sure where it is," she laughed again.

"You know what," Darien sighed, "I'll just take the map, which one is the most recent?"

The girl walked out of the counter and picked a map form the section, "here we go, and," she flicked through it, "this is the one you want."

"Thank-you," he said as he watched her go back to the counter.

"SO that will be 11.90 thanks," she smiled.

Paying her, he left the road house and cursed himself for not wanting to pay the extra for more maps to be uploaded to the cars GPS. But without much hassle he was in Spring Valley and found the address.

He pulled up to a little white cottage looking house in what looked to be in the middle of a family heaven. Unsure if it was the right house he doubled checked the address and the map. Sure it was the right house; he turned the car off and found himself knocking on the door.

"Hello," a wild red head opened the door; her voice was strong, and powerful.

"Uh, Hi," Darien looked at her again; she was wearing a type of gypsy outfit that jingled. _'Sure it's got to be here,'_ he laughed inwardly. "Umm… I'm looking for a Mystic Mystie?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for you to have found me, it must be of importance," she smiled, "please, come in," she opened the door wider.

"Thank-you," he entered. He couldn't help himself, but he took a look around the house._ 'It looks normal,_' he said to himself.

"Would you like anything before we begin?" she asked taking a step into her hallway.

"Umm… no… I'm alright thanks," he tried smiled.

"Very well then, this way," she lead him towards the end of the hallway and stopped just after the stair case, "my room is in the basement, this way," she opened the door and started to head down the stairs.

Slightly scared, he paused and watched her figure dissolve into the darkness. Swallowing, figuring it could be worst… somehow, he followed.

"First time?" she asked when he hit the bottom.

"Yeah…" he said automatically as he looked around. It was very dull. All along the walls were sheer curtains and on the floor were masses of rugs. In the middle of the room was a small table and cushions.

"Sit," she motioned towards the cushion opposite. She waited till he sat, "so what brought you here?"

"Well, umm… I have been having some troubles and a friend suggested-"

"NO," she cut him off, "what is the real reason you're here? What troubles you?"

Darien sat in silence for a moment, "well I haven't been able to sleep much lately... Umm… I've been seeing stuff."

"You seem unsure about this?" she raised her brow, "give me your hands," she placed her hands palms up in the middle of the table between them.

Darien fisted, then un-fisted his hands before placing them into the woman's hands. He was certainly scared, but he definitely wanted to know why he was being haunted by himself?

"Oh, yes," she closed her eyes, "you are… confused. Tell me more!" she urged.

Darien swallowed once more, where was he to start? "Well lately I have been seeing this particular woman in my dreams… I used to see her when I was younger, back in high school… but I had not seen her in many years, and then last night… well this morning I saw myself… gosh, how weird, I was talking to myself. I guess alter ego maybe?"

"No… she has always been on your mind. Always there… just you never paid any attention to it… and yourself… is an inner desire to better yourself… but there is a lack of support by yourself…" she paused.

"Are you alright?" Darien said looking at her weirdly. Her mouth was held open and her eyes were wide… never blinking and not moving.

"Do you hear that!" she bellowed out automatically, "those voices! Oh my goodness!!" she withdrew her hands from his and stared at him, "they stopped."

She put her hands up, palms towards Darien and moved them closer. A grief stricken shock flooded her features once more and she withdrew them quickly. Breathing heavily, Darien watched as her eyes flew to every corner of the room.

"Are… are you alright?" he asked once more. But she was too obsessed with whatever was on her mind.

"YOU!" she said standing straight up, "Are very special!" she moved towards a book shelve that was a-couple of feet away from her. "There was… somewhere… explained this… GAH! Why can't I find it?!!"

Darien continued to watch her grab books, flicking threw them, than sighing and dump them on the ground and grabbed for another. Repeatedly before she finally gasped. She read into the page more interestingly. "This, this!" she tapped the book page, "is what I'm looking for!"

She knelt back down onto the floor and placed the book in front of her.

Darien however was dazed and couldn't help but watch what she was doing.

Making weird hand movements whilst whispering something to herself; Darien felt Goosebumps hit his skin.

"What…. Are you doing?" he asked quietly as she moved towards him and placed her palm on top of his forehead. Darien found himself starting a pool of sweat. She begun to speak some weird language and her eyes were heavenward… but they didn't look right. Her hand was pressing hard against his head, and he felt himself getting a huge headache.

He didn't remember much after that; his last thought was seeing black, but when he opened his eyes again, the gypsy was looking at him with wide eyes.

He watched her as she placed her index and middle finger in the middle of his forehead and closed her eyes. "Granted be," she said slowly as she reeled back her hand and stared at him.

Darien finally diverted his eyes and swallowed. "What… what happened? What did you do?" he said trying to move back slightly.

"They told me!" she whispered, "_she_ told me," she smiled. "You have been given a chance to improve yourself… to get what you want… all you have to do now is will yourself to obey… but there are conditions… if you do not learn… everything will be for vein and everything will be lost… you will die a lonely man! LONELY!" she said raising her voice.

Darien found himself pushing himself away from her, "okay!" he said quickly getting up, "thank you for your help," he said quickly leaving the house.

He jumped into his car and drove away, not willing to look back. He couldn't help but think how uneventful the meeting was. But he couldn't let his mind pull away from the weird things the gypsy lady was saying or doing. He pulled in the drive of a huge motel complex and made his way into the lobby. Getting a room he ordered a load of alcohol and settled himself in front of the blurring TV with a bottle in hand to drown out the thoughts from the beforehand events he was subjected to.

Everything was working out well for him until he heard it… then he saw it… and he let go of all reality.


	6. The Meeting

**Chapter Five:** The Meeting

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS!!" Darien said breathing heavily as he sat straight up in bed. He looked around the room and was struck with panic. _'Did I put myself in my bed?'_ he looked around once more, _'Oh no!'_ he remembered, _'it can't have been real!'_

He quickly jumped out of his bed and did a quick run around his hotel room. Sighing he stood in the middle of the lounge area and breathed heavily. It was very quiet, and he could hear something faint, _'wh… what is that beautiful tune?'_ he asked himself as he followed it. _'It was like an angel was humming, but there was a tune, and it was so familiar to him… but… where. Where had he heard it from?'_ but before h could think any more of it, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He arrived back in his bedroom and noticed the balcony sliding doors were opened. _'How could I have missed this?'_ he asked himself. But he took steps further until he passed the threshold outside and stopped breathing; standing absolutely still.

There was a long silence, but Darien begun to start breathing very slowly. He couldn't think of anything to say or do. What was he to do at a time like this? It was… he didn't know… was it who he thought it was? He didn't know. For all he knew it could have been a cleaning lady in free dress using his room… spying on him… but then stopped humming and begun to turn around.

"Oh," she whispered, smiling wide, "it's _you_!" she started to giggle. Slowly she started to step forwards towards him, but Darien noticed she looked scared and stopped. Her full focus was on his expression.

'_But why is she scared?'_ Darien thought. Then he realised it, he was scared as well. _'My expression but be scaring her,'_ so he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for five seconds. "Please," he said slowly, "don't be scared of me." He then took another deep breath and exhaled; slowly opening his eyes to look at her expression.

He noticed she was now smiling again, "You… you do know who I am right?" she looked at him; worry was over her face, sadness even. She let her body slum again the railing of the balcony next to her and she stared at him, "You have _got_ to remember me!" she said softy as she left her face fall down.

Darien stared… he _did_ know who she was, but he couldn't… he _wouldn't_ believe it. But watching her killed him… her hopes where put in the fact that she wanted him to remember. He took another deep breath and exhaled, "Serenity?" he whispered as low as the wind itself.

"OH MY!!" she jumped up, and ran to him, "You remembered," she yelled giddily, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "You remembered," she said again softly into his ear.

Darien however stood perfectly still. He did not expect this sudden change in her emotions, nor the contact between them.

"Are you alright?" she asked slowly as she felt his heart beat, and breathing fasten.

Darien could just mumble… it was all too much. No girl… no woman in their right mind would smother themselves on him. No. no one would! "How…" he started… but he couldn't get it out.

"How what? Darien?" she looked at him worryingly. "Hmm…" she looked back into the room, "come lie down! It will be good!"

Darien let her push him back into the room and on to the bed. He was frozen stiff… these things just never happened~! Never! But as soon as he was on the bed, he seemed to have let himself go and his breathing became ever so slower.

He noticed the girl ran away from him once he hit the bed. "Hey... hey!" he tried to yell… but it came out as mere whispers.

"DON'T TRY TO SPEAK!" he heard a faint voice yell out. Before he could think anything of it, she was back again. She jumped on the bed and straddled him, placing a cold clothe of sorts on his forehead, "that must be better now," she smiled, "just breath… maybe try closing your eyes and focusing on something that makes you happy."

Darien done as he was told and let himself slip even more into the coconscious.

Gasping, Darien realised he had fallen asleep and found himself already off the bed and up against the wall. Looking around eerily, he heard the television blabbing about something mushy… but there was also a smell of food… _'foooodd,'_ Darien found himself slurring as his stomach made grumbling sounds. _'How long was I out for?'_ he asked himself as he looked at the bed side clock…_ 'Didn't I wake up at this time? Wait… no… I couldn't have…'_ he started to walk out of the room, _'remember… oh no… please don't be true. Please don't be true!'_ he kept saying to himself…. But he stopped mid thought when he saw her. And for the first time, he actually saw her. _'Serenity,_' he gasped as his eyes rolled over every inch of her.

She was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the television. Her golden curls were splashed around her. He noticed she was wearing a white dress of sorts, and what he thought he heard were sobs.

"Are… are you alright Miss?" he asked her quietly trying to not upset her more.

"Oh!" she gasped and turned around quickly. "This movie! Such emotions!" she sighed deeply with gratitude for being able to feel.

Darien however, was drawn back. Her pale complexion illuminated her baby blue eyes and candy pink cheeks. But he stopped on her lips…. The very lips that caught him in his dreams… snapping out of it he looked at her overall appearance. "How did you get here?" he finally asked without hesitation.

She stopped her sobbing and looked down on the floor. "I don't actually have nay recollection… I just remember falling on top of you… and you fainting… and well… ha-ha… I don't know," she sighed, "I was kind of hoping _you_ had an idea… I don't remember ANYGTHING from before then… but…" she paused shyly, "I do remember _you!_" she said coyly.

'_Of all things to remember,'_ Darien thought to himself.

"Well… I thought since you remembered me, and called my name… you may have had more ideas as well… but I guess… I don't know…"

"Well not to worry, I guess…" Darien sighed, "What are you eating?" Darien looked at the table in the middle of the room.

"Oh!" she smiled wide, "it's called… 'Room service!' very nice people!" she laughed, "They said all this stuff was good… and I figured you _had_ to wake up soon after a 24 hour sleep… and I was right!" she giggled, "your stomach is talking! Come sit! This one is good!!" she pointed to a pancakes stack, "Especially when you drizzle this sweet _sweet_ stuff on it!" she poured nearly half the jug of syrup on the plate.

"Umm…" Darien watched in amusement, "That's pancakes, and you're pouring _way_ too much syrup on them!" he laughed, "Too much sugar is bad and unhealthy."

She paused and looked at him, "pancakes? Syrup…" she bit her lower lip, "what is unhealthy?" she tilted her head at him in confusion.

Darien sighed and shook his head, "I really don't know," he laughed, "everything now days… but being unhealthy is… well…-"

"Being like those people?!" she cut him off pointing at the television, and spread out magazines.

"No… well yes… no…" he sighed, "it's when you eat a lot of bad stuff… more then you're supposed to."

She laughed at him, throwing her head back, "You're funny Darien!" Darien just looked at her. She came back and looked at him… "Is that why you're not eating it?" she gasped, "should I not eat it?" her eyes were wide and scared.

"No, No!! You're allowed," he pressed, "Just I need my morning coffee to wake up first before I eat."

"Coffee?" she scrunched her nose at the term, "what is that?!"

Darien looked around the room in hopes Room Service brought some up; "Ah!" he got up quickly, finding a tray still on the bench. "This… it's what some people drink to wake up… or energy… I don't think you know it… but it's full of caffeine." He poured a cup for himself and brought it back down to where he was before, taking a big gulp, he couldn't help but notice she was staring at him with her mouth open. Totally intrigued by the process.

"is… is it good like this stuff?" she motioned to the table full of food."

"Well…-"

But before he could do or say anything to her, she had already brought the cup up to her lips and took a gulp. Darien however laughed. She had the coffee in her mouth with her cheek bulged… her eyes were bulged as well. "Are you alright?" he asked between his laughter.

Swallowing it all, she slammed the cup down on the table and pilled the pancakes into her mouth, "THAT'S SOOO GROSS!!!" she mumbled between munched. "How do you drink that awful stuff?" Munching away on the pancakes her face was serious, eyes dated at him.

"I didn't make you drink it," Darien started, "and you didn't give me time to say it was sweet!" the more he talked the more her eyes went into slits.

"That's horrible!" she said firmly, "I declare it is unhealthy! So, no more for you!"

"Wha-"

"Besides!" she said cutting him off, "I'm board! Let's go out!" she jumped up and twirled around.

"What! No!" he said grabbing her by her shoulders, "Serenity right?"

"I like Serena here!" she glowed happily.

"Alright… well we can't go out… you're… wearing… we… out there… no!" he said firmly. He had no idea why he was trying to keep them here. But there was a part of him that did want to go out.

"I think," Serena started, "you don't like going out!" she smirked, "besides, you're right! Look at me! This is all I have!" she motioned to her dress, "and I took the liberty of going through your wallet, and I found these awesome plastic cards! The room service man said they have credit on them… and he said the pretty gold one was suppose to be UNLIMITED!! So we are perfectly right to do shopping!" she smiled widely! Giggling she jumped around.

Darien just stared at her. _'She went through my wallet?' _he thought…_ 'She knows about credit cards!'_ Darien found himself getting light headed again.

"OH!" she paused, "and… no offence, but I was board and looked through your cupboard and bag… But you got no clothes either… And well… what you're wearing… just no! It won't do!" she smiled again, "LET US GO NOW!!" she pulled on his wrist.

"How do you know about clothes?" Darien just said as he tried to stand firm in his place.

Serena however; still held his wrist but paused, thinking. "It was on that moving screen! They had pretty ladies and all!! They called it 'fashion!'" she laughed. "I want to be fashion too!" she smiled at him, "they also had boys like you on there too! Wearing 'fashion' too!"

Darien looked around the room and sighed, "Let me grab my stuff," he said as he looked around the room for his wallet and phone.

Serena's eyes widened and a huge smiled broke through, "YAY!" she clapped. He watched him search for whatever he was looking for. "What _are_ you looking for?"

"My wallet and phone," he said lifting cushions and rugs.

Serena gasped, "Well I got all those shiny cards from that black thing over there!" she pointed to a side table at the front entrance. "Maybe that… phone? Is with it too! By the way… what is a phone?"

Darien moved quickly to the side table and found his wallet… but no phone. Looking at her he answered, "Well it's a cell phone. People call you up… makes a noise when someone does try to call-"

"OH! Something that makes music? I found this little device this morning!" she moved towards the trashcan, "it made weird noises, it had a lot of buttons too… but no matter what I pressed it wouldn't stop… then I pressed this one… and a weird voice came through!" she opened the lid, "that thing!" she pointed to it.

Darien was looking at her mortified. Running over to her he grabbed his phone and looked over it. "Did the voice say anything? Did you say anything back?" he stared at the screen trying to get up caller history.

"'_Darien! Darien! What is happening? Hello!'_ that came through… and I was scared, and I yelled at it," she paused, "I said, _'Go away! Stop making noises!!'_ and then I threw it in here." She smiled pointing at the bin again.

Darien just shook his head, then shock set in. _'Whoever it was now knew I'm with a girl,'_ he thought as panic shot threw him. _'OH NOOO!! Who rang?'_ he search the phone. When he got what he was looking for he stook absolutely still.

"are you alright?" Serena said as she came up behind him, "Andrew," she read the phone screen. "who is that? Is he a friend of yours?" she looked at him.

"Umm… yeah…" he swallowed, "good friends… work together too…" he breathed in and out._ 'Of all people. He must think I'm lying to him… something bad!!'_ he thought.

Sighing, Serena took the phone and made him look at her, "hey! Don't worry about this thing!" she shook between two fingers, thinking it was something dangerous, "We have shopping to do! Remember! And I'm not giving this back until we have sufficiently done, and gone shopping!" she said with justice, and conviction.

"But!"

"But nothing!"

"How do you know such large words," Darien sighed, knowing he had no chance of winning.

Serena looked at him… whatever he was saying he was doing something, and he wasn't walking through the door outside. "Okay mister! Let's go!" she yelled happily like a three year old. Tugging on his hand she pulled him out of the hotel room and into the elevator.

"So… do you even know where we are going?" Darien asked shyly, backing into the corner.

"Yes!" her eyes went wide. "I ask Alfred where some good shopping-"

"Who's Alfred? Darien cut her off.

"The doorman!" she said rolling her eyes, as if he should have known. "but as I was saying," she glanced daggers his way, "he said that there was a HUGE shopping complex a couple of streets that way," she point in the general direction, "as well as some parks and markets, and oh!" she sighed dreamily, "he said there was _the best_ ice-cream store that way too in one of the parks!" she laughed happily.

Darien felt himself getting dizzy. She had so much energy, and he was like a couch potato! When the elevator stopped on ground, Serena grabbed Darien's wrist and pulled him out.

At first Darien was shocked to see the expressions of people's faces pointed towards him; but he soon became scared. He had am image to uphold. An image of being the lonely nerd who had no time of day for pretty maidens. Yet, there was, being dragged like a dog by a goddess. _'My Goddess,'_ he found himself saying mentally. He couldn't help but notice how her grasp on his wrist was so light yet so powerful; compelling him to follow her, even to the depths of hell if it were. But his eyes trailed up her arm; drowning in the sheer beauty of her lily white skin glowing in her happiness.

"Darien?" he heard his name… the voice was… concerned.

"Wha-?"

"Oh my goodness!" Serena started, "don't go dreaming while I'm talking to you!" she placed her hands on her hips and was looking at him. "Do you have any idea how frustrating that is?" she furrowed her brows.

Darien just looked at her, "err… no, sorry," he took his off her as soon as they met hers. Looking around, he noticed they were now standing at the very front of the hotel.

"Sorry," she scoffed, "well for that you are buying me ice-cream!"

"I was-"

"shhh!!" Serena went off, "The park is this way!" she threaded her arm through his and starting making them walk off down the road.

"Can't we just drive?" Darien started, "and didn't you want to go shopping first?"

Serena stopped mid-step and looked at him, "yes! Shopping it!" she looked back, "well it is still this way! Besides…" she leaned in, "On TV… I saw all those contraptions," she pointed to the cars going past, "they all blew up!" her eyes widened for a dramatic effect, "so there is no way I am getting in one!" she then started to stomp away trying to get Darien to move with her.

Darien just gave up and walked on with her. He couldn't help but bring himself back into his dream world of staring at her. The way the bottom of her dress tangled around her legs as the wind played. Her stepping was delicate and precise… like she was dancing. _'And yet she is walking with me,'_ he thought as he found them slowing down.

"Are you alrigh—" Darien's mouth dropped when he saw where they had stopped. He took a side ward glance at Serena and found she looked like she was dreaming.

"Oh my! So pretty!" she grabbed Darien's arm again and dragged him into the street of shops. "Oh! This was the one Alfred suggested!" she said amazed, "let's go!" she pulled them into the store.

"Welcome guests," a lady at the front said as they walked in, "would you like any help today?" she smiled widely.

"Yes!" Serena busted out walking towards her.

"Alfred, from Raffles L'Ermitage suggested you guys for us," Darien said politely pulling Serena back from freaking out the lady.

"Oh!" the light lightened up, "We received a message from his just before explaining we were about to get two very special guests!" she smiled widely, "if there is _anything_ you would like, please don't hesitate to ask!" she smiled, "we can even provide you and your… partner this evening a consultant each if you'd wish?" she asked.

Serena just looked at Darien with puppy dog eyes, biting her bottom lip, "Please," Darien nodded, "but, we only need one, just for her," he motioned towards Serena.

"NO!" Serena said firmly, "you need to get out of this awful style of yours," she turned to the lady, and leaned in towards her ear, "is it possible to get him into a mirror-less room or something and get someone to give him some fashion advice? And so on, please?"

The lady looked drawn back, but she smiled none the less, "certainly miss," she looked between the two. Taking a noticeable deep breath, she grabbed the phone at her station and said something lightly over the speaker.

Within minutes two ladies came rushing to their sides. "good-day," the ladies said. They were both dressed in black business suits with tape measures and what not attacked to belts of sorts.

"These are our best consultants, Jane and Margaret," the lady at the service desk said. "Please have a lovely time at our store," she smiled.

"Hello," Serena stepped forwards and read the name badge of the woman in front of her, "Jane," she smiled, "take me to the dresses! Oh and the shoes!" she said joyfully.

"Certainly miss," Jane bowed her head, "this way," she started to walk away, and without a second glance, Serena ran off with her.

Darien just started at the ground, "And what interests you sir in this store?" Margaret asked patiently.

"Not much, to be honest," he said trying to find contact with her eyes.

"Not to worry," she smiled, "if I can bring you to the men's section, I'll get started with the girl's request," she motioned her hand towards the direction of the men's area.

Darien just looked at her, unsure, he followed her anyways. _'It's not like I have anything else better to do,'_ he sighed to himself. Within seconds he was standing in the middle of a wooden floor room surrounded by rows of suits. Swallowing he glanced at the women… who now had another woman next to her.

"This is Wendy, your dress-maker this day. She is just going to take your measurements, and then we shall find you some suits and clothes that will fit," she smiled.

Swallowing again, Darien just nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Obviously as you can see, and rather unfortunately, I didn't get to finish the story - between uni exams for the first two weeks, and then working, plus being lazy xD I didn't get too much time. BUT not to worry! I am dead set on a roll... so far, and I majorly wanna finish this story so I can go back to my others, since I dont like start somthing without finishing. SO expect more updates throughout December... and HOPEFULLY, since i really want it finished then, it SHOULD be complete before x-mas! 3 take care guys!


End file.
